leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red, Green
250px |caption= , , and with their starter Pokémon |numrds=40 |firstrd=PS001 |lastrd=PS040 |Region=Kanto |next=Yellow}} The Red, Green & Blue chapter (Japanese: 第一章 赤 ・ 緑 ・ 青編 The First Chapter: Red, Green, and Blue) is the first of the Pokémon Adventures manga, consisting of forty s and spanning three s. It was authored by 日下秀憲 Hidenori Kusaka and illustrated by 真斗 Mato. The chapter features the journeys of and through Kanto, conquering the eight Gyms and the Pokémon League. Later, a third Trainer, , comes into the plot. Together, they destroy Team Rocket, an evil organization that uses Pokémon for illegal actions. Red also assists Blaine in capturing and saves from wild Pokémon in Viridian Forest. Eventually, defeats in the Pokémon League. Volumes * * * Monthly issues Beginning in September 1999, VIZ Media released the Red, Green & Blue chapter and the as a series of monthly comic books, preceding their collected volume releases of the manga. In total, 18 monthly single issues were released of the Red, Green & Blue chapter. Omnibus releases An omnibus release of the Red, Green & Blue chapter was released by Shogakukan in July 2017, with a total of two volumes. These volumes were later released in English by Shogakukan Asia in July 2018 under the title "Pokémon Adventures RGB". Beginning in June 2014, publisher Kurokawa began releasing the Red, Green & Blue chapter and the together as a series of three omnibus volumes. While the Red, Green & Blue chapter and had been previously released in France by publisher Glénat, these volumes feature a new translation. Kurokawa's omnibus volumes contain all the adventure route maps from the original Japanese volumes, but lack the character introduction pages from the beginning of the volumes. Rounds Important events * Red meets Blue. * gives to Red and Blue the Pokédex. * helps Red with his Pokémon Storage System. * Red meets Green. * Red, Blue, and Green defeat Team Rocket. * Red defeats Blue and becomes the League Champion. Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: *Red's , Saur (PS002) *Red's , Pika (PS004) *Red's , Snor (PS012) *Blue's prior to (PS018) *Blue's prior to (PS018) *Blue's prior to (PS018) *Blue's (PS018) *Blue's (PS018) *Red's (PS018) *Red's (PS018) *Red's , Vee (PS020) *Red's (PS023) *Red's , Gyara (PS025) *Red's , Aero (PS026) *Green's prior to (PS030) *Green's , Clefy, prior to (PS032) *Yellow's , Ratty (PS036) *Green's , Nido, prior to (PS039) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: *Blue's into prior to (PS005) *Red's into (PS011) *Red's into (PS015) *Blue's into (PS018) *Blue's into prior to (PS027) *Green's into prior to (PS030) *Green's into (PS033) *Red's into (PS033) Removals The following Pokémon are removed or given away: *Red's is given to Misty (PS025) Gym Battles Red, Green and Blue defeat the following Gym Leaders: * Brock (PS005) * Misty (PS008) * Erika (PS020) * Blaine (PS026) * Lt. Surge (PS030) * Koga (PS031) * Sabrina (PS032) * (PS038) Category:Pokémon Adventures chapters de:Rot, Blau und Grün Arc es:Saga Rojo, Verde y Azul fr:Arc Rouge, Bleu & Verte (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Capitolo Rosso, Blu & Verde (La Grande Avventura) ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第1章 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇第一章